


Unapologetic

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: In the bedroom, there were no rules, no structure, except for one simple command: never say sorry and never be sorry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also titled ((DADDY BETTER MAKE ME CHOKE))
> 
> Kinktober, Day 9
> 
> Prompt: Asphyxiation
> 
> Also a fill for a fe-kink-meme prompt: "Gerome/Inigo, choking with hands"

Gerome lived off of structure, and Inigo respected that. Therefore, in their relationship, they had a strict set of rules: never ask about anything that the other was uncomfortable with; be open if there's a problem; and, most importantly, do not lie. However, in the bedroom, there were no rules, no structure, except for one simple command: never say sorry and never be sorry.

 

That's why, Inigo believed, Gerome had no qualms about wrapping his large, scarred fingers around Inigo’s neck. 

 

It was a surprising sensation, but really, Inigo was too high up to feel it at first. He was on his back, with a pillow politely placed behind him for comfort. His teeth were biting into the pillowcase hard enough to tear it if he so choose. Gerome was inside of him, all over him, filling his senses. Inigo’s erect cock was proudly laying against his stomach, slightly bouncing off with the power of Gerome’s thrusts. Gerome’s scent filled his nostrils, Gerome’s touch burned his skin, Gerome’s taste stung his lips,  _ Gerome Gerome Gerome. _

 

The hand on his neck didn't even make a difference to him until it began to squeeze, and his only reaction was a wanton whimper..He didn't stop to consider the dangerous side of Gerome’s actions, he was too high up, willing to let Gerome do anything as long as it felt good. Gerome kept ruthlessly pounding him, purposely avoiding Inigo’s prostate. 

 

One of Inigo’s shaky hands tried to reach down to stroke himself to completion, but Gerome pinned both of his hands (much smaller, much more delicate, Gerome always said) to the cot. Both of his hands fit in one of Gerome’s; Gerome's other hand was increasing his grip on Inigo’s throat while his thrusts quickened. “Gonna come,” Gerome growled.

 

Inigo could barely hear him, his vision becoming dotted with black splotches as Gerome began to really fuck him, his thrusts powerful and unforgiving. With one small adjustment of his hips, he jerked at just the right angle and hit Inigo’s sweet spot. Even as he went dizzy from lack of oxygen, Inigo felt the intense waves of orgasm taking over, and he came hands-free. Thick ropes of his own seed landed on his toned stomach, warming his hypersensitive skin. Everything was becoming louder and getting quiet all at once. 

 

Suddenly, the thrusts stopped. Gerome leaned in as much as he could, and Inigo could make out the blurred shape of his face, the way his features twisted in pleasure as he buried himself in Inigo to the hilt and stayed there as he orgasmed. Inigo could register every drop of Gerome’s come inside of him. It felt as if he had been taken somewhere else, somewhere higher, where every touch was a lick of blissful flame upon his wanting skin.

 

Inigo was suddenly yanked from his fantasy world when Gerome released his grip. Inigo immediately gasped for air, then began to hack and cough when he realized he was trying to breathe in too much at once. Gerome watched with idle interest, then handed Inigo a canteen filled with water after grabbing it off of the nightstand. Inigo calmed down enough to drink it, then emptied it down his throat within seconds. His throat was raw and there were tears rolling down his face, but he felt like he was on cloud nine.

 

Even as Gerome watched him choke on his own breath and desperately inhale oxygen, there was still not an ounce of pity, not an ounce of apology to be found in his expression...

  
And Inigo wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
